Die Wiederkehr
by silvina
Summary: Sequel zu Das Versprechen. Eine KaiHillary Fanfic


Die Wiederkehr

By

Silvina

Sequel zu Das Versprechen

One-Shot

Kai/Hil

* * *

Die Menschen eilten durch die große Halle, ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Terminal 2" zeigte ihnen wo sie sich befanden. Licht fiel durch die Glasscheibe und beschien das Haupt einer jungen Frau mit bräunlichen Haaren.

Braune Augen betrachteten die Hektik um sie herum, Menschen die an ihren Handys hingen und in den verschiedensten Sprachen mit ihrem Gegenüber kommunizierten und sie, die wie ein Fels in der Brandung in der Mitte der Halle stehend, nicht sahen.

Das Mädchen schloss die Augen und versuchte die Lautstärke in der Halle auszublenden, zu vergessen wo sie stand und sich an die letzten Jahre zu erinnern.

Es war vor drei Jahren, dass er gegangen war. Es war genau so ein Tag, die Sonne stand hell am Himmel, sie standen in der gleichen Halle und die gleiche Glasdecke tauchte sie in Licht. Eine sanfte Umarmung, ein schüchterner Kuss und ein Aufruf für den Flieger Richtung Russland, dann trennten sich ihre Wege und er verschwand aus ihrem Leben.

Sie hatte Tagelang geweint, sie hatte ihn schmerzlich vermisst, doch das Leben musste weiter gehen. Die Schule ging weiter und ihr Abschluss würde bald kommen, dann würde sie sich für die Universität bewerben und doch, würde sie ihn vergessen können? Nein! Und würde sie ihn wiedersehen? Sie wusste es nicht. Er wollte in einem Jahr wieder kommen, vielleicht. Aber was, wenn er dort jemanden kennen lernte, ein Mädchen, was, wenn er sie vergessen würde? All diese Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, während die Abschlußprüfungen näher rückten.

Ein Jahr verging und doch hatten die beiden jungen Menschen sich nicht vergessen. Briefe wurden ausgetauscht, erst waren sie kurz und nichtssagend, doch mit der Zeit wurden sie intensiver, liebevoller. Sie teilten Gedanken und Gefühle miteinander, sie stritten sich und versöhnten sich mit lieblichen Worten. Und immer öfter stellte sich ihr die Frage, ob er und sie sowas wie eine Fernbeziehung miteinander teilten oder nicht.

Der Sommer neigte sich dem Ende, doch er erwähnte nie seine Rückkehr. Ihren Abschluss in der Tasche bewarb sie sich an der Tokioer Universität und began ein Studium.

Ein weiteres Jahr verging. Ihre Briefe wurden länger und länger, seine Antworten immer kürzer und kürzer, bis schließlich keine Briefe mehr von ihm kamen.

Sie war am Boden zerstört. Zwei Jahre wartete sie nun schon auf ihn und nun kamen nicht einmal mehr Briefe. Sie hörte nichts mehr von ihm und sie gab es ihrerseits auch auf. Hatte sie nicht damit rechnen müssen? Er hatte bestimmt jemanden anderes kennen gelernt und ihre Freunde rieten ihr, sich neu zu orientieren, jemanden zu finden, der zu ihr passte und mit dem sie Spaß haben würde. Doch sie seufzte nur und widmete sich ihren Studien, den Klausuren und den angebotenen Freizeitbeschäftigungen an der Universität.

Ein drittes Jahr verging und hatte wieder Lachen gelernt, war mit anderen Jungs ausgegangen, bis... ja bis vor zwei Wochen, als ein dicker Brief in ihrem Briefkasten lag.

Als sie ihn öffnete, schlug ihr Herz bis zum Halse. Es war sein Name, der als Absender auf dem Kuvert stand, aber nicht seine Adresse, nicht die Adresse in Russland. Nein, es war eine Adresse in China, die Adresse eines alten Freundes aus Zeiten wo sie noch alle zusammen an Weltmeisterschaften teilgenommen hatten, doch es war sein Name, er war der Absender.

Zitternd auf ihrem Bett sitzend, las sie Zeile für Zeile, während sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten und über ihre Wangen auf das Blatt Papier tropfte und die Wörter vor ihren Augen verschwammen. Immer und immer wieder las sie den Brief, der von Traurigkeit und Verzweiflung gefüllt war, aber auch von ein Stück Hoffnung und einer großen Entschuldigung. Endlich erfuhr sie warum keine Briefe mehr kamen, er hatte Angst gehabt, vor sich, vor ihr und der Beziehung die sie miteinander teilten. Er war Verwirrt, weil er nicht wusste, was genau sie miteinander teilten. Er hatte sie vermisst, ihre Gespräche, ihre Fürsorge. Er erzählte, was er in all den Jahren getrieben hatte, Schule, Eintritt in die russische Universität, er hatte China besucht und würde nun wieder nach Japan zurückkehren. Er würde sich freuen, wenn sie sich wieder sehen würden, freuen, wenn sie sich neu kennen lernen könnten.

Sie las die Zeilen immer und immer wieder und war glücklich, dass er sie nicht vergessen hatte und sie fragte sich, ob er immer noch der wortkarge Junge war, denn sie kennen und lieben gelernt hatte. Noch mehr freute sie sich darüber, dass er sie wieder sehen wollte und das er den ersten Schritt getan hatte um wieder hier in Japan zu leben, die Einschreibung an der Universität von Tokio. Sie könnten zusammen studieren, lange Gespräche führen und in dem Café um die Ecke Kaffee trinken gehen...

Ein Aufruf erfolgte – Das Flugzeug aus China wäre gelandet und das Gepäck zur Abholung bereit.

Die junge Frau erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung und die braunen Augen füllten sich mit Leben. Sie blickte zu ihrer Hand, mit der sie einen zerknitterten Brief hielt. Sie lächelte leicht und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. Nun war es soweit, nach drei Jahren würde sie ihn endlich wiedersehen. Ihr Magen füllte sich mit Schmetterlingen und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und als sie den Blick wieder nach oben richtete, setzte es für einen Moment es.

Sie starrte in tiefblaue Augen und er sah in die ihre. Der typische weiße Schal hing locker um seinen Hals und sie bemerkte, dass er noch immer so aussah, wie damals, nur etwas älter und auch etwas besser. An seiner Seite standen zwei Koffer und ein leichtes lächeln lag schüchtern auf seinen lächeln, als er sie etwas unsicher ansah. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie ihm lachend um den Hals fiel und sich eng an ihn presste. Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz, dann schloss er sie und erwiderte die Umarmung.

_„Hillary...ich.."_

_„Shee, schon in Ordnung. Willkommen zu Hause, Kai."_


End file.
